


Stag Night

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's stag night holds a surprise for Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stag Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you fic for the mods at the LJ sshg_exchange. Thanks to Daireen for the quick beta.

Severus sat in the darkened Muggle 'gentleman’s club,' wondering why he had allowed Lucius Malfoy to talk him into attending Draco’s stag night. A misguided sense of obligation, he supposed. Although, after the defeat of the Dark Lord, he’d had no real contact with the Malfoys for several years, Snape still had a soft spot for Draco.

That must be it, he mused as he watched the blond young man laughing in the center of his friends. But I doubt he would have missed me had I not attended.

Snape decided he’d stayed long enough, and had leaned over to make his excuses to Lucius when the lights dimmed overhead. A single spotlight appeared on the blood-red curtains covering the small stage before them. 

Lucius smirked at him. “Ah, finally. Tonight’s entertainment. I think you’ll be amused, Snape.”

Music began to play, a slow, bluesy melody, and the heavy curtains parted to reveal a masked young woman standing in the center of the stage, her back to them. She was dressed in a diaphanous green evening gown, complimented with long satin gloves. She raised her arms gracefully and removed a pin from her hair. She tossed the pin aside and shook her head so that her long hair tumbled down across her back and shoulders. Her body began to sway in time to the music as she reached for the zipper on the back of the dress, and began to slowly pull it down.

The men watching, except for Snape and Lucius, began to whistle, clap and hoot as the zip moved lower and lower. 

Finally, the back of the gown was fully open, revealing a smooth back and curvaceous bottom. The young woman moved in time to the music, and allowed the gown to fall into a puddle of chiffon around her feet, which exposed a form-hugging white blouse, and an impossibly short, plaid, pleated skirt reminiscent of the Hogwarts school uniform. Her long, shapely legs were clad in lacy white stockings which were held up by an old fashioned garter belt. 

Sweat beaded on Snape’s forehead and upper lip as he watched the hypnotic movements of her shoulders, hips and legs. She stepped out of the circle of the gown and kicked it aside. He licked his suddenly-dry lips when he saw the black shoes with the impossibly high heels which adorned her feet. 

The tempo of the music increased, and the young woman turned and began to dance across the stage. The mask she wore was an elaborate, feathered affair, but no one was looking at her face. She unbuttoned her blouse, and slipped it off. A lacy demi-bra scarcely covered her full breasts; in fact, the tops of her pink areolas were clearly visible. She tossed the blouse out of the way then smoothed her hands across her breasts and down to the waistband of her skirt. 

Snape concentrated on keeping his breathing steady, even as he felt his blood pool in his lap. He felt warm breath against his ear and only his years of spying kept him from jumping.

“She’s brilliant, isn’t she?” Lucius’ voice was pitched for his ears only.

Snape nodded. “Who is she?” 

Malfoy chuckled. “Patience. All will be revealed.”

The woman had unzipped her skirt, and stepped out of it to reveal a green satin garter belt trimmed with black lace. She strutted across the stage to stand in front of Draco and his friends. She smiled wickedly, bent down in front of him, and shook her shoulders. Her lovely breasts danced tantalizingly just out of the guest of honor’s reach. He stood and reached out with the intention of grabbing a handful, but the woman was too fast for him and backed up, shaking her finger at him. Draco sat back down amid the raucous laughter of his friends. 

The stripper danced downstage again, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. In a smooth movement almost too fast to see, she whipped it off and tossed it to Draco. Released from their constraints, her breasts moved and swayed, like her body, to the increasingly jazzy beat of the music. 

Snape thought he had never seen such perfect breasts in his life.

She pranced back to center stage and seated herself in the chair which had been placed there while the spotlight was elsewhere. With a mischievous smirk, she kicked off her shoes one at a time. Then she unhooked her stockings from her garter belt. She raised first one shapely leg, then the other, and slowly rolled the stockings down, and off. She stood once more and removed the garter belt itself, flung it aside to reveal a barely adequate green lace g-string. As the music crescendoed, she threw her head back and her arms out in a final dramatic pose.

The music and the lights were doused simultaneously. After a fraction, the men in the audience erupted in thunderous applause. Snape clapped along with the rest, impressed and aroused by the performance.

Another song began to play, something more modern, and several women in varying stages of undress skipped out onto the stage and began to dance.

“Come with me,” Lucius murmured.

Snape followed him through a door by the bar and down a narrow hallway. They stopped outside a door and Lucius knocked.

“Enter.” The voice was muffled and tantalizingly familiar. 

Lucius opened the door and ushered Snape inside.

The room was softly lit with candles, and the young woman they had just watched was lounging on a red velvet divan, her beautiful body still unclothed, her mask still firmly in place. 

“Happy birthday, Severus,” Lucius said. “Would you like to unwrap your gift?”

The young woman’s wicked grin told Snape she was not only in on the surprise, she was an enthusiastic participant. 

For once, Snape was speechless.

The naked woman rose from the divan, crossed the room and stopped a hairsbreadth in front of the two men. 

“You didn’t think that performance was for _Draco,_ did you? Anything with tits and an ass would be all right with him and his gang of pals. But you,” she draped a slender arm across Snape’s shoulder, and leaned forward to brush his lips with hers. “You are a man who appreciates sophistication.” She threaded the fingers of her other hand through Lucius’ hair. “As does Mr. Malfoy.”

Snape’s head was spinning. What the hell was going on? _Happy Birthday?_ He hadn’t celebrated his birthday in so long, he had forgotten it all together. 

“Lucius,” he growled suspiciously. “What are you up to?”

“Just my way of thanking you for helping me to get out of Azkaban, old man. Repaying the debt, as it were.” Lucius chuckled. “Oh, and I’m helping this young lady, as well. An atonement of sorts. She’s been trying to get your attention for years, so she tells me.”

“She has succeeded.” Who the hell is she?

Snape reached up and slipped the elaborate mask from the young woman’s head. It fell to the floor from his suddenly nerveless fingers.

“Miss Granger?” 

Hermione smiled seductively. “No, not ‘Miss Granger,’ please. Call me Hermione.”

Snape swallowed the bludger in his throat and croaked, “Hermione, then. What—how?” 

“I’ll explain later.”

She turned, walked back to the divan, and sat down in the center of it. She glanced from Snape to Lucius, and back again, licked her lips, and then patted the cushions on both sides of her. 

“Come, gentlemen. Let’s make this a birthday that Severus will never forget.”


End file.
